


Hymnals & Other Selfish Prayers

by drnucleus



Series: Bedroom Hymns [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companion Piece, Contract, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Miscellaneous stuff, Missing Scenes, checklists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnucleus/pseuds/drnucleus
Summary: A collection of things from the Bedroom Hymns fic. Here you'll find the contracts, the check lists and such as well as missing scenes that don't make it into the larger fic!





	1. Paperwork Part 1: Ben's Personality Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's personality profile from Chapter 4 of Bedroom Hymns best viewed on a laptop browser but can be viewed via mobile just scroll right or left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [27vampyresinhermind](https://27vampyresinhermind.tumblr.com) I blame you for this monstrosity of a project.... but here we go.

 

manip by [secretreylo](https://secretreylo.tumblr.com)

 

Paperwork Pt. 1: Ben's Personality Profile from [IV. Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873122/chapters/32629998)

* * *

 

**_D/s Personality Profile - created by R. Erso, Ph.D._ **

_This examination was designed to aid those new to the community in identifying where on the D/s spectrum they reside. This is by no means an exhaustive examination of what kinds of dominant, submissive or switch you may be. However, it is designed to give you a starting point from which to operate from going forward as you explore the D/s community. This examination is only as helpful as you are truthful in your answers. There are 100 questions, and you should block out enough time in your schedule to complete the questionnaire thoughtfully and honestly._

_Please fill out your information to the best of your ability, selecting all options that apply to you._

**Name:** Ben Solo   **Age:**  31  
  
**Gender:** ___✓__Male _____ Female _____ Nonbinary ____Transgender _______ Agender ______Other (Please state preferred gender here:__________)

Preferred Pronouns: ____✓___He/Him ______She/Her _____They/Them ______Other (Please state preferred gender pronouns here:________)  
  
**Sexual Identity:** ___✓___Heterosexual _____Homosexual ______Bisexual _____Pansexual _____Asexual ______Polyamorous ______Other (Please state preferred sexuality here: ________)

 **Relationship Status:** ____✓___ Single _______ In a relationship ______ In an open relationship ________ In a poly relationship _______Married _______Divorced _______Widowed

 

 

* * *

**Instructions:** _Read each statement carefully, and under the level of agreement you feel most strongly place a ✓ for how each statement pertains to you. It is essential that you answer truthfully and to the best of your ability. Your results will be tabulated below._

**Questions 1-38** | **Strongly Agree** | **Agree** | **Somewhat Agree** | **Neutral** | **Somewhat Disagree** | **Disagree** | **Strongly Disagree**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_I thrive on being in a position of authority._ |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_Being in a position of power is the only way I can gain the respect of others._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Being in a position of authority means I am superior to others._ |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_I am much more confident in a position of authority with my partner than I am when expected to follow._ |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_I insist on having things done my way in a relationship._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I'm uneasy when I'm not the one in charge of the relationship._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I get upset when my partner doesn't follow my lead._ |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_I enjoy telling my partner what to do._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I'd rather assign tasks to my partner than do them myself._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_If I'm in a position of authority in a relationship, I demand respect._ |   | ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_If I'm in a position of power, I would put my needs first._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I have no qualms about telling my partner what to do._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_With power, I could pretty much say and do whatever I want._ |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_I prefer my partner follow my lead._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I'm willing to use intimidation to get my way._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Having power and subsequent great personal responsibility for that power excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy it when a partner meets my needs first._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy it when my partner does what I've told them to do._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I prefer to do all the planning for an event with my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy referring to my partner by pet names that denote an inferior designation (ie: pet, slave, etc)._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Absolute compliance with directions I've given is essential._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I'd want to dictate how my partner addresses other people._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I don't like it when my authority is challenged._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy inflicting sexual pain on others._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy it when my partner kneels before me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I want my partner to serve me and address me as their superior._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I want to tie my partner up._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I naturally take on a leadership role in a relationship._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Using sex toys or tools on my partner is exciting to me._ |   |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy inflicting pain during sex through hair pulling, biting, scratching, etc._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Seeing marks on my partner's skin after rough sex excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I crave to be in charge sexually and order my partner around_ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Physically restricting my partner during sex (with ropes, chains, clothes, etc) is arousing to me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_The idea of sexually torturing someone excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Treating my partner with little or no respect during sex arouses me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_The idea of punishing my partner for doing something I told them not to excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I would enjoy picking out clothing for my partner._ |   |   |   |   ✓ |   |   |    
_I believe there is a natural order of things which dictates I should be dominant and my partner submissive._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
  
 

* * *

 

**Questions 39-46** | **Strongly Agree, both appeal to me** | **Agree, unsure of which appeals more** | **Somewhat Agree, dominant is slightly more appealing** | **Somewhat Agree, submissive is slightly more appealing** | **Somewhat Disagree, dominant is slightly more appealing** | **Somewhat Disagree, submissive is slightly more appealing** | **Disagree, unsure of which appeals more** | **Strongly Disagree dominant is most appealing** | **Strongly Disagree submissive is most appealing**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_I could not always be dominant or submissive I need both._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Sometimes I like to be told what to do by my partner, other times I like to be the one in charge._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I think an equal partnership must include an equal level of control sexually._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_If my partner wanted me to dominate them one night and submit to them the next I would be okay with that._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Strict labels of dominant or submissive feel incomplete when describing myself._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I could be sexually dominant or submissive depending on my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I thrive in having a dynamic role both leading (dominant) and being led (submissive) in a romantic relationship._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I believe there is a natural order where either my partner or I can be equally dominant or submissive._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
  
 

* * *

 

**Questions 47-53** | **Strongly Agree, both appeal to me** | **Agree, unsure of which appeals more** | **Somewhat Agree, may want to do that to my partner** | **Somewhat Agree, may want my partner to do that to me** |  ****Somewhat Disagree,  may**** ** **want to do that to my partner**** |  ****Somewhat Disagree, may**** ** **want my partner to do that to me**** | **Disagree, unsure of which appeals more** |  ****Strongly Disagree**** ** **want to do that to my partner**** |  ****Strongly Disagree**** ** **want my partner to do that to me****  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_I like to be both tied up and tie up my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Seeing marks on myself and my partner's skin after rough sex excites me._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'm flexible about whether my needs or my partner's needs are met first._ |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |    
_Using sex toys and tools on my partner and my partner using them on me is exciting to me._ | ✓  |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I would enjoy both picking out clothing for my partner and having clothing picked out for me._ |   |   |   |   | ✓  |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy both giving and receiving sexual pain._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy being rough with my partner as much as I enjoy my partner being rough with me_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

* * *

 

**Questions 54-100** | **Strongly Agree** | **Agree** | **Somewhat Agree** | **Neutral** | **Somewhat Disagree** | **Disagree** | **Strongly Disagree**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_Having sex toys or tools used on me is exciting to me_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I would enjoy having my partner pick out clothing for me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Being in a position of authority means I am superior to others._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I thrive on being in directed by my partner_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I gain the respect of my partner is by doing what is expected of me_ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I am much more confident when I follow my partner than I am when expected to lead._ |  ✓ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I am open to having things done by my partner's standards._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I can be vulnerable with my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I don't expect my partner to follow my lead._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I do not enjoy telling my partner what to do._ |   | ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I'd rather be assigned tasks by my partner than assign them._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I put other people's needs first above my own._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I have no qualms about being told what to do by my partner._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I find peace in having someone else structure my romantic/sexual life._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I prefer following clear instructions._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I would respect and cater to my partner's needs romantically/sexually._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy following my partner's lead._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy doing what is asked of me by my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I prefer to my partner do all the planning for an event._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy being called pet names that denote an inferior designation by my partner (ie: pet, slave, good boy/girl, etc)._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_Absolute compliance with directions I've been given is essential._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I don't mind being told how to address other people by my partner at community events (ie: play party)._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I feel uncomfortable challenging my partner's authority unless it is needed/part of playful disobedience._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy receiving physical/sexual pain (spanking, swatting, etc)._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy kneeling before my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of being dominated excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Receiving mild pain during sex through hair pulling, biting, scratching, etc. excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Seeing marks on my body after rough sex arouses me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of being forced to orgasm is exciting to me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I find fulfilling my partners sexual desires exciting._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I want to serve my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I crave to be in charge sexually and order my partner around_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of being denied sexual pleasure is exciting to me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of playful torture sexually excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I want to be tied up by my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I feel the need to serve my partner and treat them with the highest respect._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Addressing my partner as a superior (ie: Sir/Madam, Master/Mistress, etc) excites me._ |   |   ✓ |   |    |   |   |    
_An evening consisting of solely giving oral sex to my partner sounds appealing._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'd like my partner to be completely in charge sexually and order me around._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_In an ideal relationship I should have few hard limits, and my pleasure should belong to my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Being objectified and treated with little to no respect during sex arouses me._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_Talking back to my partner while knowing the consequences of doing so, excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy doing things for my partner sexually or otherwise._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of being totally helpless and at my partner's disposal excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Being physically restricted by my partner during sex (with ropes, chains, clothes, etc) is arousing to me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I believe there is a natural order of things which dictates that my partner should be dominant and I should be submissive._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy and take pride in doing domestic things for my partner (ie: cooking, cleaning)._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of being punished for doing something my partner told me not to excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I like it when my partner teases me sexually._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

**Congratulations! You've finished the questionnaire. Below are your profile results.**

 

_92% Submissive 3% Dominant 5% Switch_

 

_If you have any questions about your results, don't hesitate to reach out to R. Erso by e-mail: r.erso90@gmail.com_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out this companion piece to BH. I will be updating this regularly to get all the paperwork/contracts up as well as this will be the spot for all missing scene one shots that don't make it into the final fic. ENJOY.


	2. Paperwork Part 2: Ben's D/s Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's go/no go list from V. Paperwork

  

manip by: [secretreylo](https://secretreylo.tumblr.com)

Paperwork Pt. 2: Ben's Checklist from [IV. Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873122/chapters/32629998)

 

* * *

 

 

**_D/s Checklist of Kinks, Fetishes, Negotiables, Soft and Hard Limits_ **

_The following is a listing of kinks, and fetishes that are common within the community. Fill out this form to the best of your knowledge and ability. Clarify any responses in the comments section of a particular activity._

_Please fill out your information to the best of your ability, selecting all options that apply to you._

**Name:** Ben Solo   **Age:**  31  
  
**Gender:** ___✓__Male _____ Female _____ Nonbinary ____Transgender _______ Agender ______Other (Please state preferred gender here:__________)

 **Preferred Pronouns:** ____✓___He/Him ______She/Her _____They/Them ______Other (Please state preferred gender pronouns here:________)  
  
**Sexual Identity:** ___✓___Heterosexual _____Homosexual ______Bisexual _____Pansexual _____Asexual ______Polyamorous ______Other (Please state preferred sexuality here: ________)

 **Relationship Status:** ____✓___ Single _______ In a relationship ______ In an open relationship ________ In a poly relationship _______Married _______Divorced _______Widowed

 **Relationship Preference:** ___✓___ Monogamous _______Swinger _______ Polyamorous ________ Casual 

 **D/s Designation:** ___✓__ Submissive  _____Dominant  ______Switch

 

* * *

**Legend.** Experience and Interest levels

**Number** | **Experience Level** | **Limit/Interest Level**  
---|---|---  
_0_ | No Answer | Hard Limit  
_1_ | No experience/No interest | Neutral/Uninterested  
_2_ | No experience/Interested | Interested  
_3_ | Low experience | Willing to try for partner/Soft Limit  
_4_ | Moderate Experience | Like it, would be willing to again  
_5_ | Very Experienced | Love it, want it often  
  
 

* * *

**Part One** _. Bondage and Suspension_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Blindfolds_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Bondage (heavy)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Bondage (light)_ | 3 | 3 | Scarves, handcuffs  
_Immobilization_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Bondage (multi-day)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Bondage (public, under clothing)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Leather restraints_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Chains_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Ropes_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Intricate (Japanese Shibari) rope bondage_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Rope full body harness_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Arm & Leg sleeves (binders)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Harnesses (leather)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Harnesses (rope)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Cuffs (leather)_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Cuffs (metal)_ | 3 | 4 | Handcuffs  
_Manacles & Irons_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Gags (cloth)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Gags (rubber)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Gags (tape)_ | 3 | 3   
_Gags (phallic)_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Gags (ring)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Gags (ball)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Mouth bits_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Full head hoods_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Mummification/Saran wrapping_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Straight jackets_ | 1 | 2 |    
Suspension (upright) | 2 | 3 |    
Suspension (horizontal) | 2 | 3 |    
Suspension (inverted) | 2 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

 

 **Part Two.** _Impact/Percussion_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Spanking_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Flogging_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Single-tail whips_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Canes_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Belts_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Leather straps_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Riding crops_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Hairbrushes_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Wooden paddles_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Slapping (back, buttocks, breasts, genitals)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Strapping (full body)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Hair pulling_ | 3 | 5 |    
_Face Slapping_ | 2 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Three.** _Sexual Activity_  

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Oral sex (Giving/Receiving)_ | 5/5 | 5/5 |    
_Swallowing cum_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Cumming on partner_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Hand job/Fingering_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Anal sex_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Pegging_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Anal plugs_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Anal plugs (public, under clothing)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Anal beads_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Vibrator on genitals_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Masturbation_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Fisting_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Oral/anal play (rimming)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Double penetration (oral/anal)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Double penetration (anal/vaginal)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Triple penetration (oral/anal/vaginal)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Forced masturbation_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Phone sex_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Video/Webcam sex_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Group Sex_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Sharing partners (swinging)_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Outdoor sex_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Public sex_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Orgasm control_ | 2 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Three.** _Sensation Play_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Abrasion_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Scratching_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Biting_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Tickling_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Kissing_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Electricity (tens unit)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Ice cubes_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Wax play_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Clothespins_ | 2 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Four.** _Breath Play_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Asphyxiation_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Breath Control_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Choking_ | 2 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

**  
Part Five.** _Humiliation_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Teasing_ | 3 | 5 |    
_Humiliation (private)_ | 1 | 2 | Negotiation needed  
_Humiliation (public)_ | 1 | 2 | Negotiation needed  
_Verbal humiliation_ | 1 | 2 | Negotiation needed  
_Spitting_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Washing mouth out with soap_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Objectification (art, furniture)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Shaving (body hair)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Sexy clothing (private)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Sexy clothing (public)_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Outdoor Scenes_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Public exposure_ | 2 | 3 | Negotiation needed   
  
 

* * *

**Part Six.** _Body Part Torture_

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Nipple clips_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Nipple weights_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Suction cups_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Cock and Ball Torture (overstimulation)_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Clitoral torture (over stimulation)_ | 2 | 2 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Seven.** Fetishes* 

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Feet_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Boots/Heels_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Lingerie_ | 3 | 4 | Want my partner to wear   
_Chastity Devices_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Masks_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Leather Clothing_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Frottage_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Barebacking_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Belonephilia_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Body modification (piercings/tattoos)_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Collaring_ | 2 | 5 |    
_Cross-dressing_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Degradation (verbal)_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Dirty talk_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Enemas_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Face-sitting/Fucking_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Fire play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Furries_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Age play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Blood play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Intercrural_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Katoptronophilia (mirrors)_ | 3 | 5 |    
_Pet Play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Weapon fetish_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Tentacle play_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Sensory deprivation_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Olfactophilia_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Latex/Rubber_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Knife play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Infantilism_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Food play_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Figging_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Edge play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Electric play_ | 2 | 2 | Negotiation needed   
_Dracophilia_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Discipline_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Diapers_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Dendrophilia_ | 1 | 1 |    
_Genital worship_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Aquaphilia_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Watersports/Golden showers_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Brown showers/scat_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Emesis_ | 1 | 0 |    
  
_*Note there are over 250 known fetishes - these are just some common ones. If you don't see a specific fetish listed here, add it and discuss with your partner(s)_

 

* * *

 

 **Part Eight.** _Role playing_

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Worship scenes_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Office scenes (boss/secretary)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Fear play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Fantasy abandonment_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Kidnapping_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Interrogation_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Medical scenes_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Sleep deprivation_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Rape/Consensual nonconsent_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Gangbang_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Initiation rites_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Religious Scenes_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Prison Scenes_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Schoolroom Scenes_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Daddy/little girl - Mommy/little boy_ | 1 | 2 |    
_Pretend Strangers  scenes_ | 3 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

  **Part Nine.** _Service and Restrictive Behaviors_

 

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Following orders_ | 2 | 4 |    
_Forced servitude_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Restrictive rules on behavior_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Eye contact restrictions_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Speech restrictions_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Washroom restrictions_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Kneeling_ | 2 | 4 |    
_Begging_ | 2 | 4 |    
_Standing in corner_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Learned postures_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Rituals_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Massage_ | 3 | 3 |    
  
 

 

* * *

 

 **Part Ten.** _Voyeurism/Exhibitionism_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Forced nudity (private)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Forced nudity (around others)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Exhibitionism (friends)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Exhibitionism (strangers)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Modeling for erotic photos_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Video (watching others)_ | 5 | 4 |    
_Video (recordings of you)_ | 2 | 3 | So long as it gets deleted afterwards   
_Voyeurism (watching others)_ | 2 | 3 |    
_Voyeurism (watching your partner with others)_ | 1 | 0 |    
  
 

 

_**Congratulations, you've completed your D/s checklist! Now review this with any potential partner(s) to identify each other's soft/hard limits and negotiate from there. This list is not exhaustive so there may be some fetishes, kinks you know of that are not listed here, feel free to add them and discuss them with any future partner.** _

 

__

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following contains the initial contract that Rey drafted up. This was adapted from BDSMcontracts.org with purchase and permission.

Paperwork Pt 3.: Contract Negotiation from[ XII. Off to the Races](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873122/chapters/36401160)

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking this out. The updated contract will be uploaded as well and as the fic changes it.


	4. Paperwork Part 4: Rey's Personality Profile

 

 

manip by [secretreylo](https://secretreylo.tumblr.com)

 

Paperwork Pt. 4: Rey's Personality Profile from [XII. Off to the Races](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873122/chapters/36401160)

* * *

 

**_D/s Personality Profile - created by R. Erso, Ph.D._ **

_This examination was designed to aid those new to the community in identifying where on the D/s spectrum they reside. This is by no means an exhaustive examination of what kinds of dominant, submissive or switch you may be. However, it is designed to give you a starting point from which to operate from going forward as you explore the D/s community. This examination is only as helpful as you are truthful in your answers. There are 100 questions, and you should block out enough time in your schedule to complete the questionnaire thoughtfully and honestly._

_Please fill out your information to the best of your ability, selecting all options that apply to you._

**Name:** Rey Erso   **Age:**  27  
  
**Gender:** _____Male ___✓__ Female _____ Nonbinary ____Transgender _______ Agender ______Other (Please state preferred gender here:__________)

Preferred Pronouns: _______He/Him ___✓___She/Her _____They/Them ______Other (Please state preferred gender pronouns here:________)  
  
**Sexual Identity:** ___✓___Heterosexual _____Homosexual ______Bisexual _____Pansexual _____Asexual ______Polyamorous ______Other (Please state preferred sexuality here: ________)

 **Relationship Status:** ____✓___ Single _______ In a relationship ______ In an open relationship ________ In a poly relationship _______Married _______Divorced _______Widowed

 

 

* * *

**Instructions:** _Read each statement carefully, and under the level of agreement you feel most strongly place a ✓ for how each statement pertains to you. It is essential that you answer truthfully and to the best of your ability. Your results will be tabulated below._

**Questions 1-38** | **Strongly Agree** | **Agree** | **Somewhat Agree** | **Neutral** | **Somewhat Disagree** | **Disagree** | **Strongly Disagree**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_I thrive on being in a position of authority._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Being in a position of power is the only way I can gain the respect of others._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Being in a position of authority means I am superior to others._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I am much more confident in a position of authority with my partner than I am when expected to follow._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I insist on having things done my way in a relationship._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'm uneasy when I'm not the one in charge of the relationship._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I get upset when my partner doesn't follow my lead._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy telling my partner what to do._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'd rather assign tasks to my partner than do them myself._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_If I'm in a position of authority in a relationship, I demand respect._ |   | ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_If I'm in a position of power, I would put my needs first._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I have no qualms about telling my partner what to do._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_With power, I could pretty much say and do whatever I want._ |   |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |    
_I prefer my partner follow my lead._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'm willing to use intimidation to get my way._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Having power and subsequent great personal responsibility for that power excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy it when a partner meets my needs first._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy it when my partner does what I've told them to do._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I prefer to do all the planning for an event with my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy referring to my partner by pet names that denote an inferior designation (ie: pet, slave, etc)._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Absolute compliance with directions I've given is essential._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'd want to dictate how my partner addresses other people._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I don't like it when my authority is challenged._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy inflicting sexual pain on others._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy it when my partner kneels before me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I want my partner to serve me and address me as their superior._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I want to tie my partner up._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I naturally take on a leadership role in a relationship._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Using sex toys or tools on my partner is exciting to me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy inflicting pain during sex through hair pulling, biting, scratching, etc._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Seeing marks on my partner's skin after rough sex excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I crave to be in charge sexually and order my partner around_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Physically restricting my partner during sex (with ropes, chains, clothes, etc) is arousing to me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of sexually torturing someone excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Treating my partner with little or no respect during sex arouses me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of punishing my partner for doing something I told them not to excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I would enjoy picking out clothing for my partner._ |  ✓ |   |   |    |   |   |    
_I believe there is a natural order of things which dictates I should be dominant and my partner submissive._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

* * *

 

**Questions 39-46** | **Strongly Agree, both appeal to me** | **Agree, unsure of which appeals more** | **Somewhat Agree, dominant is slightly more appealing** | **Somewhat Agree, submissive is slightly more appealing** | **Somewhat Disagree, dominant is slightly more appealing** | **Somewhat Disagree, submissive is slightly more appealing** | **Disagree, unsure of which appeals more** | **Strongly Disagree dominant is most appealing** | **Strongly Disagree submissive is most appealing**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_I could not always be dominant or submissive I need both._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_Sometimes I like to be told what to do by my partner, other times I like to be the one in charge._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_I think an equal partnership must include an equal level of control sexually._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_If my partner wanted me to dominate them one night and submit to them the next I would be okay with that._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_Strict labels of dominant or submissive feel incomplete when describing myself._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_I could be sexually dominant or submissive depending on my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_I thrive in having a dynamic role both leading (dominant) and being led (submissive) in a romantic relationship._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_I believe there is a natural order where either my partner or I can be equally dominant or submissive._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
  
 

* * *

 

**Questions 47-53** | **Strongly Agree, both appeal to me** | **Agree, unsure of which appeals more** | **Somewhat Agree, may want to do that to my partner** | **Somewhat Agree, may want my partner to do that to me** |  ****Somewhat Disagree,  may**** ** **want to do that to my partner**** |  ****Somewhat Disagree, may**** ** **want my partner to do that to me**** | **Disagree, unsure of which appeals more** |  ****Strongly Disagree**** ** **want to do that to my partner**** |  ****Strongly Disagree**** ** **want my partner to do that to me****  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_I like to be both tied up and tie up my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_Seeing marks on myself and my partner's skin after rough sex excites me._ |   | ✓  |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I'm flexible about whether my needs or my partner's needs are met first._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓ |    
_Using sex toys and tools on my partner and my partner using them on me is exciting to me._ | ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I would enjoy both picking out clothing for my partner and having clothing picked out for me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  |    
_I enjoy both giving and receiving sexual pain._ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_I enjoy being rough with my partner as much as I enjoy my partner being rough with me_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

* * *

 

**Questions 54-100** | **Strongly Agree** | **Agree** | **Somewhat Agree** | **Neutral** | **Somewhat Disagree** | **Disagree** | **Strongly Disagree**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
_Having sex toys or tools used on me is exciting to me_ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I would enjoy having my partner pick out clothing for me._ |   |   |   |   |   |  ✓ |    
_Being in a position of authority means I am superior to others._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I thrive on being in directed by my partner_ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I gain the respect of my partner is by doing what is expected of me_ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I am much more confident when I follow my partner than I am when expected to lead._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I am open to having things done by my partner's standards._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I can be vulnerable with my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I don't expect my partner to follow my lead._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I do not enjoy telling my partner what to do._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I'd rather be assigned tasks by my partner than assign them._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I put other people's needs first above my own._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I have no qualms about being told what to do by my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I find peace in having someone else structure my romantic/sexual life._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I prefer following clear instructions._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I would respect and cater to my partner's needs romantically/sexually._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_I enjoy following my partner's lead._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I enjoy doing what is asked of me by my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I prefer to my partner do all the planning for an event._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I enjoy being called pet names that denote an inferior designation by my partner (ie: pet, slave, good boy/girl, etc)._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_Absolute compliance with directions I've been given is essential._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I don't mind being told how to address other people by my partner at community events (ie: play party)._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓  
_I feel uncomfortable challenging my partner's authority unless it is needed/part of playful disobedience._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I enjoy receiving physical/sexual pain (spanking, swatting, etc)._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I enjoy kneeling before my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_The idea of being dominated excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_Receiving mild pain during sex through hair pulling, biting, scratching, etc. excites me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_Seeing marks on my body after rough sex arouses me._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
_The idea of being forced to orgasm is exciting to me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I find fulfilling my partners sexual desires exciting._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I want to serve my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I crave to be in charge sexually and order my partner around_ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_The idea of being denied sexual pleasure is exciting to me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_The idea of playful torture sexually excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I want to be tied up by my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I feel the need to serve my partner and treat them with the highest respect._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_Addressing my partner as a superior (ie: Sir/Madam, Master/Mistress, etc) excites me._ |   |    |   |    |   |   | ✓   
_An evening consisting of solely giving oral sex to my partner sounds appealing._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I'd like my partner to be completely in charge sexually and order me around._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_In an ideal relationship I should have few hard limits, and my pleasure should belong to my partner._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_Being objectified and treated with little to no respect during sex arouses me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_Talking back to my partner while knowing the consequences of doing so, excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I enjoy doing things for my partner sexually or otherwise._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_The idea of being totally helpless and at my partner's disposal excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_Being physically restricted by my partner during sex (with ropes, chains, clothes, etc) is arousing to me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I believe there is a natural order of things which dictates that my partner should be dominant and I should be submissive._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I enjoy and take pride in doing domestic things for my partner (ie: cooking, cleaning)._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_The idea of being punished for doing something my partner told me not to excites me._ |   |   |   |   |   |   | ✓   
_I like it when my partner teases me sexually._ |  ✓ |   |   |   |   |   |    
  
 

**Congratulations! You've finished the questionnaire. Below are your profile results.**

 

_6% Submissive 91% Dominant 3% Switch_

 

_If you have any questions about your results, don't hesitate to reach out to R. Erso by e-mail: r.erso90@gmail.com_

 


	5. Paperwork Pt. 5: Rey's D/s Checklist

  

manip by: [secretreylo](https://secretreylo.tumblr.com)

Paperwork Pt. 5: Rey's Checklist from[ XII. Off to the Races](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873122/chapters/36401160)

 

* * *

 

 

**_D/s Checklist of Kinks, Fetishes, Negotiables, Soft and Hard Limits_ **

_The following is a listing of kinks, and fetishes that are common within the community. Fill out this form to the best of your knowledge and ability. Clarify any responses in the comments section of a particular activity._

_Please fill out your information to the best of your ability, selecting all options that apply to you._

**Name:** Rey Erso   **Age:**  27  
  
**Gender:** _____Male ___✓__ Female _____ Nonbinary ____Transgender _______ Agender ______Other (Please state preferred gender here:__________)

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _______He/Him ____✓__She/Her _____They/Them ______Other (Please state preferred gender pronouns here:________)  
  
**Sexual Identity:** ___✓___Heterosexual _____Homosexual ______Bisexual _____Pansexual _____Asexual ______Polyamorous ______Other (Please state preferred sexuality here: ________)

 **Relationship Status:** ____✓___ Single _______ In a relationship ______ In an open relationship ________ In a poly relationship _______Married _______Divorced _______Widowed

 **Relationship Preference:** ___✓___ Monogamous _______Swinger _______ Polyamorous ________ Casual 

 **D/s Designation:** _____ Submissive  __✓___Dominant  ______Switch

 

* * *

**Legend.** Experience and Interest levels

**Number** | **Experience Level** | **Limit/Interest Level**  
---|---|---  
_0_ | No Answer | Hard Limit  
_1_ | No experience/No interest | Neutral/Uninterested  
_2_ | No experience/Interested | Interested  
_3_ | Low experience | Willing to try for partner/Soft Limit  
_4_ | Moderate Experience | Like it, would be willing to again  
_5_ | Very Experienced | Love it, want it often  
  
 

* * *

**Part One** _. Bondage and Suspension_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Blindfolds_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Bondage (heavy)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Bondage (light)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Immobilization_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Bondage (multi-day)_ | 4 | 3 |    
_Bondage (public, under clothing)_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Leather restraints_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Chains_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Ropes_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Intricate (Japanese Shibari) rope bondage_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Rope full body harness_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Arm & Leg sleeves (binders)_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Harnesses (leather)_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Harnesses (rope)_ | 3 | 5 |    
_Cuffs (leather)_ | 3 | 5 |    
_Cuffs (metal)_ | 3 | 5 |    
_Manacles & Irons_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Gags (cloth)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Gags (rubber)_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Gags (tape)_ | 4 | 4  
_Gags (phallic)_ | 3 | 0 |    
_Gags (ring)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Gags (ball)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Mouth bits_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Full head hoods_ | 3 | 2 |    
_Mummification/Saran wrapping_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Straight jackets_ | 1 | 0 |    
Suspension (upright) | 3 | 3 |    
Suspension (horizontal) | 3 | 3 |    
Suspension (inverted) | 3 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

 

 **Part Two.** _Impact/Percussion_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Spanking_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Flogging_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Single-tail whips_ | 5 | 4 |    
_Canes_ | 5 | 4 |    
_Belts_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Leather straps_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Riding crops_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Hairbrushes_ | 5 | 4 |    
_Wooden paddles_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Slapping (back, buttocks, breasts, genitals)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Strapping (full body)_ | 5 | 4 |    
_Hair pulling_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Face Slapping_ | 5 | 4 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Three.** _Sexual Activity_  

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Oral sex (Giving/Receiving)_ | 5/5 | 5/5 |    
_Swallowing cum_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Cumming on partner_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Hand job/Fingering_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Anal sex_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Pegging_ | 3 | 1 |    
_Anal plugs_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Anal plugs (public, under clothing)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Anal beads_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Vibrator on genitals_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Masturbation_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Fisting_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Oral/anal play (rimming)_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Double penetration (oral/anal)_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Double penetration (anal/vaginal)_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Triple penetration (oral/anal/vaginal)_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Forced masturbation_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Phone sex_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Video/Webcam sex_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Group Sex_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Sharing partners (swinging)_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Outdoor sex_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Public sex_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Orgasm control_ | 5 | 5 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Three.** _Sensation Play_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Abrasion_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Scratching_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Biting_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Tickling_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Kissing_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Electricity (tens unit)_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Ice cubes_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Wax play_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Clothespins_ | 5 | 4 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Four.** _Breath Play_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Asphyxiation_ | 1 | 0 | Previous bad experience  
_Breath Control_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Choking_ | 4 | 4 |    
  
 

* * *

**  
Part Five.** _Humiliation_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Teasing_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Humiliation (private)_ | 4 | 2 | Not a fan of humiliation but willing to impose if a sub needs it  
_Humiliation (public)_ | 4 | 2 | Same as above  
_Verbal humiliation_ | 4 | 2 | Same as above  
_Spitting_ | 3 | 0 | Similar reasoning as above - tried it, not a fan.   
_Washing mouth out with soap_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Objectification (art, furniture)_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Shaving (body hair)_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Sexy clothing (private)_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Sexy clothing (public)_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Outdoor Scenes_ | 4 | 5 |    
_Public exposure_ | 4 | 2 | Again goes with humiliation, depends on what the sub needs/wants.  
  
 

* * *

**Part Six.** _Body Part Torture_

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Nipple clips_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Nipple weights_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Suction cups_ | 5 | 3 |    
_Cock and Ball Torture (overstimulation)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Clitoral torture (over stimulation)_ | 3 | 3 |    
  
 

* * *

**Part Seven.** Fetishes* 

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Feet_ | 4 | 2 |    
_Boots/Heels_ | 5 | 2 |    
_Lingerie_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Chastity Devices_ | 3 | 0 | I find these take away the need for self control and will power of the submissive   
_Masks_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Leather Clothing_ | 3 | 4 |    
_Frottage_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Barebacking_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Belonephilia_ | 4 | 2 |    
_Body modification (piercings/tattoos)_ | 2 | 2 |    
_Collaring_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Cross-dressing_ | 1 | 2 | Feminization as humiliation is not my cup of tea. But if the sub likes it and isn't humiliated then would negotiate. Otherwise - Hard limit  
_Degradation (verbal)_ | 4 | 0 |    
_Dirty talk_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Enemas_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Face-sitting/Fucking_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Fire play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Furries_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Age play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Blood play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Intercrural_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Katoptronophilia (mirrors)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Pet Play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Weapon fetish_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Tentacle play_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Sensory deprivation_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Olfactophilia_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Latex/Rubber_ | 3 | 2 | Really difficult to get in and out of, sucks the fun out of it to be honest  
_Knife play_ | 3 | 0 |    
_Infantilism_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Food play_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Figging_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Edge play_ | 3 | 0 |    
_Electric play_ | 3 | 2 | Negotiation needed   
_Dracophilia_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Discipline_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Diapers_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Dendrophilia_ | 1 | 1 |    
_Genital worship_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Aquaphilia_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Watersports/Golden showers_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Brown showers/scat_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Emesis_ | 1 | 0 |    
  
_*Note there are over 250 known fetishes - these are just some common ones. If you don't see a specific fetish listed here, add it and discuss with your partner(s)_

 

* * *

 

 **Part Eight.** _Role playing_

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Worship scenes_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Office scenes (boss/secretary)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Fear play_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Fantasy abandonment_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Kidnapping_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Interrogation_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Medical scenes_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Sleep deprivation_ | 3 | 2 |    
_Rape/Consensual nonconsent_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Gangbang_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Initiation rites_ | 4 | 3 |    
_Religious Scenes_ | 3 | 2 |    
_Prison Scenes_ | 4 | 4 | No prison rape though - see Rape/Consensual nonconsent   
_Schoolroom Scenes_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Daddy/little girl - Mommy/little boy_ | 3 | 3 |    
_Pretend Strangers scenes_ | 5 | 5 |    
  
 

* * *

  **Part Nine.** _Service and Restrictive Behaviors_

 

 

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Giving orders_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Forced servitude_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Restrictive rules on behavior_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Eye contact restrictions_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Speech restrictions_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Washroom restrictions_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Kneeling_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Begging_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Standing in corner_ | 1 | 0 |    
_Learned postures_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Rituals_ | 4 | 3 |    
_Massage_ | 5 | 5 |    
  
 

 

* * *

 

 **Part Ten.** _Voyeurism/Exhibitionism_

**Activity** | **Experience Level** | **Limits/Interest Level** | **Comments**  
---|---|---|---  
_Forced nudity (private)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Forced nudity (around others)_ | 4 | 3 | Only if a sub is comfortable with this   
_Exhibitionism (friends)_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Exhibitionism (strangers)_ | 4 | 4 |    
_Modeling for erotic photos_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Video (watching others)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Video (recordings of you)_ | 5 | 5 | Needs password encryption or deletion afterwards   
_Voyeurism (watching others)_ | 5 | 5 |    
_Voyeurism (watching your partner with others)_ | 1 | 0 |    
  
 

 

_**Congratulations, you've completed your D/s checklist! Now review this with any potential partner(s) to identify each other's soft/hard limits and negotiate from there. This list is not exhaustive so there may be some fetishes, kinks you know of that are not listed here, feel free to add them and discuss them with any future partner.** _

 

__

 

 


End file.
